DESTINO
by lovesg
Summary: Seishiro recuerda su ultimo encuentro con Subaru y piensa sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos


DESTINO

Seishiro pasó sus dedos por la herida abierta de su mejilla, los miró distraídamente y los lamió llenando su boca con el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, regalo de su más reciente victima.

Últimamente parecía haberse vuelto algo descuidado. Especialmente desde su último encuentro con Subaru. Realmente no creía poder sentir nada por aquel muchacho, nunca lo había hecho por nadie y no veía por que debería empezar ahora. Desde el momento en el que se convirtió en el cabeza de familia de los Sakurazukamori, cargo al que accedió matando a su madre, todo sentimiento humano había desaparecido, dejando lugar al más profundo vació, un vació que sabia que ninguna de sus victimas llenaría jamás.

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar la primera vez que vio a Subaru y su pequeña apuesta. Aquella criatura le había parecido un pequeño Ángel que había descendido a la tierra para posarse sobre su hombro y susurrarle al oído como reconducir su vida por el buen camino. Con tan solo un gesto y unas pocas palabras habían conseguido llegar hasta él haciéndole vislumbrar una chispa entre sus tinieblas o ¿tan solo fue una vana ilusión? Sea como fuera aquella chispa había vuelto a surgir como una llamarada en su más reciente enfrentamiento.

Aquel día:

Seishiro observaba a su oponente, tras sus gafas oscuras, con una disimulada satisfacción. Aquel jovencito había crecido convirtiéndose en un autentico hombre al que ahora le tocará matar. En ese momento su corazón se acelero pero no por el eminente combate y la promesa de sangre si no por su creciente deseo de poner sus manos sobre él, sobre lo que antaño fue su pequeño juguete. Desde donde se encontraba el viento del norte le traía el aroma se su joven cuerpo haciendo que sus manos le suplicaran rozarlo pero las detuvo guardándolas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y continuó recorriendo con la vista, a un cada vez más impaciente Subaru, memorizando cada detalle de su rostro y su perfecta figura. Estaba bastante delgado para su gusto pero aquel toque de fragilidad lo había desearlo aun más

- Me alegra verte.- Le dijo al fin.

- A mi no.- respondió Subaru fríamente mientras comenzaba a conjurar una barrera alrededor de ambos.

- Por lo que veo, tus poderes han aumentado bastante. Es impresionante.

- No hago esto para lucirme, lo hago porque no quiero matar a ningn inocente... solo a ti.

-Supongo que ese ha sido el primer golpe.

Subaru lo miró confundido. Por un momento le pareció ver un deje de dolor en aquellas palabras y así había sido para sorpresa del propio Seishiro.

-Matas a su hermana, y ¿esperabas otra cosa?- se reprochó pero no tuvo tiempo de mucho más por que Sumeragi ya había lanzado el primer ataque, dándole de lleno.

Sakurazuka comenzó a caer del edificio pero pronto se recuperó volviendo a colocarse en el mismo lugar. Metió las manos en su bolsillo y se giró para ver como sus gafas caían hacia el lejano asfalto.

-Eran mis favoritas.- anunció con desgana. - Supongo que me compraras otras, ¿no?- le dijo con una sonrisa pero lo único que consiguió fue un nuevo ataque para el que esta vez si estaba preparado y al que contraataco con su shikigami.

Al paso de su ataque el suelo se levantó arrastrando en su viaje toneladas de piedras en dirección a Subaru. Cuando la polvareda se asentó Seishiro, volvió a ver a su joven adversario, algo magullado. Una brecha se había abierto en su frente y unos cuantos arañazos cubrían sus manos. En aquel momento el único deseo del asesino era el poder ir junto a él. Sacudió la cabeza descartando aquel estampido pensamiento y repitió su hechizo más temible. Este sería el final para alguno de los dos. Ambos lo sabían y debían de aceptarlo por que el destino así lo quiso.

Ahora solo la luz de los dos dragones iluminaban el cielo de Tokio con su poder. Subaru se había preparado para ese momento durante años y luchaba con toda su alma pero eso no era suficiente para acabar con su más despiadado enemigo y tiempo después se vio reducido entre sus garras. A Seishiro solo le quedaba darle el golpe de gracia pero en el último instante se detuvo.

-¡Termina de una vez! - le gritó Subaru con rabia.

Seishiro contempló su rostro una vez más y se dispuso a hacer lo que le pedía pero de nuevo se detuvo.

-¡Mátame! - le repitió medio llorando.

-¡NO!

-¿Porqué?

-¡No hagas preguntas que no puedo responder! ¡Esto es por tu culpa! ¡Tu y esa estúpida inocencia que aun me ahoga!- Le dijo al tiempo que lo agarraba por el cuello de la camisa y lo golpeaba una y otra vez contra la pared.- ¿Por que te cruzaste en mi camino? ¡Dime, ¿Por que tuviste que hacerme sentir nada para un momento después devolverme a la oscuridad! ¿Por que...?- Seishiro frenó su acceso de ira y soltó al inconsciente hombre que cayó sobre el suelo pesadamente.

La barrera comenzó a deshacerse y con ella, el edificio empezó a tambalearse. Seishiro se movió con rapidez apoyando sus pies sobre la cornisa. Se dispuso a saltar pero no pudo. Una parte de Él sabia que debía de salir de allí cuanto antes pero la otra lo obligaba a permanecer junto a Subaru y protegerlo como ya hizo en el pasado. Apretó los puños con fuerza y bajó de la cornisa en dirección a Sumeragi. Un nuevo temblor sacudió el edificio y Seishiro cayó sobre Él. El dragón del cielo, emitió un pequeño sonido de queja, aun semiinconsciente y todo aquello que Shei sintió por Él cuando apenas era un niño regresó golpeándolo y haciéndolo estremecerse. En un acto impulsivo agarró al joven y se lo llevó, levantándolo en brazos, sabiendo que la próxima vez que se vieran Subaru lo mataría.

Y ahora:

Subaru lo miraba desde lejos como tantas otras veces había hecho en secreto, preguntándose por que lo había salvado y si aquello que le dijo era cierto.

En esta ocasión fue Sumeragi el que dejo volar sus recuerdos hacia el primer día que vio a Seishiro, a aquel encantador veterinario que era todo bondad y devoción por él y por los demás, pensando en si realmente había algo de eso en el interior del hombre al que amaba y al que sabia que debía odiar a muerte.

Algunas veces el destino es cruel.


End file.
